So It Doesn't Hurt As Much
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: Everyone takes Fred's death hard. A take on how Ron dealt with it and how he finally came to realise being alone never helped anyone. Disclaimer:I own nothing apart. Bad summary but please give it a go.


So It Doesn't Hurt as Much

**So It Doesn't Hurt as Much **

_**Did consider doing this as a George/Katie oneshot but thought I'd give Ron/Hermione a try. Hope you enjoy. **_

They had all taken it badly.

Harry was overcome by guilt, guilt that was not his fault but when he would ever realise that no one knew.

Molly, the tough mother, who was always there for her children, who would go across fire to protect them, barely recognised them anymore. Arthur spent hours in his shed, hiding his tears.

Bill, the eldest brother, was taking over all responsibility for everyone. The stress was starting to get to him and although he wouldn't openly grieve Fleur had a full time responsibility looking after him in private.

Charlie sat in the living room, not bothering to stop the tears rolling down his face, not caring if anyone saw them. He desperately wanted to hide in his bedroom, to pretend nothing was happening but apart from Fleur only he knew how hurt Bill was and how much pressure he was under in looking after his siblings. So he sat in the living room keeping an eye on his weeping sister, in attempt to stop Bill worrying about her.

Ginny who had never cried in front of anyone apart from her mother sat in the living room with Charlie, hardly noticing that she was crying and had company. She allowed Bill, Fleur and Charlie to hug her to try and take away her pain.

Percy sat in the kitchen staring at the clock which showed eight hands all pointing to home, Fred's hand had dropped off and now lay on the kitchen counter which was directly under the clock.

George sat outside his bedroom door, not quite able to bring himself to enter the twin's room as a twinless twin. He looked lost, confused and the pain was clear in his anguished face.

Ron had not been seen by anyone since they had returned home from the battle. He had locked himself away in his room. None of them knew how he was.

Fleur and Hermione spent the days in each others company, comforting each other and trying to work out how to help Harry and family they so dearly loved. Hermione especially was hurt by Ron's actions. Fleur at least could help Bill when he allowed her, Hermione was powerless and she didn't like it.

Now a month later they had come out of the first grieving stage and now took comfort in being near each other. Everyone now sat in the living room, occasionally talking and laughing. They took comfort in being with each other.

At night Charlie and Percy shared a room. Harry and George slept in the living room. None of them wanted to be alone.

All except one. Ron had yet to open his door. It was causing them all pain although none of them quite dared to force his door open.

Finally Hermione had had enough.

"Bill." She said, breaking the silence of the living room. "I take it you know how to break locking curses."

"Yeah. But I'm not talking to Ron. He never listens to me anyway." The curse breaker answered her looking slightly scared, Hermione was very good a persuading people to do things they didn't want to.

"You don't have too. Just get me through his door and I'll talk to him."

Ten minutes later the door was unlocked. Hermione paused before turning the knob.

"Thanks." She said.

"No thanks to you, I think you or Harry are the only people who could bring Ron back to us and quite frankly someone still needs to get through to Harry. Good Luck."

Hermione smiled weakly as he walked away. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open. Ron was sitting on his bed, staring out of the window.

"Ron everyone understands, but right now……"_ she_ said gently.

"You understand… I lost a brother Hermione how can you possibly understand that. Do you know what the feels like?"Ron yelled at her.

"OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE."she shouted back. "HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT WHEN I HEARD VOLDEMORTS VOICE TELLING US HARRY WAS DEAD? AND FRED WASN'T MY BROTHER BY BLOOD BUT HE WAS LIKE MY BROTHER. I LOST HIM TOO. YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHOS GRIEVING FOR HIM. YOU HAVE FIVE MORE SIBLINGS DOWN THERE WHO ARE GRIEVING FOR HIM ONE OF WHOM WAS HIS TWIN. OF COURSE WE UNDERSTAND."

Ron was silent, his head was bent but she could see that the top of his ears were going red.

"Why do you keep pushing us away Ron?"

He raised his head and she almost wished he hadn't. It was a deathly white and if the situation hadn't been so serious she would have laughed at the contrast his ears and face made. But this wasn't funny. Nothing about this situation was funny. Because Ron was crying.

"Why do you keep pushing us away?" she asked.

"So it doesn't hurt as much the next time someone dies." his voice cracked as he spoke and he was choking on his own words.

Without warning Hermione's eyes filled, as they so often did these days. And suddenly she was in Ron's arms and they were hugging each other tightly.

Very faintly Hermione could hear the words.

"I don't want to lose anyone else. I can't lose anyone else."

Not knowing what to say Hermione just held on tightly, hoping that one day all the pain would go away. But in the bottom of her heart she knew it wouldn't. Everyone had changed. For better or for worse she didn't know.

Again she became conscious of Ron speaking again.

"I want to see my family. I'm ready."

_**Please review with your thoughts and don't be afraid to criticise my writing (not me!). I actually want some criticism so I can improve my writing. Thanks you for reading. **_

_**Tac **_


End file.
